How to Train a Bat
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: Batman has retired, Richard had become Batman, Tim took on a new name, Black Eagle, and Damian Wayne has become Robin. While looking for a new successor for Robin, they stumble upon a normal girl who dreams of being a hero, but, just how far will she go? Richard is married to Zatanna, Tim is with Stephanie (wondergirl), and Damian is... Damian. Read and review!
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! I know I need to update my other story It Sucks to be me, but, I'm having a little writers block so I'm writing this on the side for fun! Since the only female Robin ever (Stephanie Brown) was only Robin for a little, this is about training my OC to be the next Robin! At this point in time, Richard Grayson has become Batman, Bruce Wayne has retired, Tim Drake is now a new hero called Black Eagle, and Damian Wayne is Robin. Let's get started!**

**Bella POV**

I'm just a normal girl. Bella Corazone, 13 years old. I've danced classical ballet for three years, done martial arts for two, and played multiple musical instruments as well as sing pretty well. My family is normal too. We were never assassins, or superhero's, or villains. Granted, we were pretty remarkable, all kids top of our gifted classes, given gymnastics lessons at some point in our life, and well rounded in all subjects. All that changed the day that I met Damian Wayne.

Son of a billionaire, stupid, arrogant, stuck up Damian Wayne. Sure, I was interested until I really got to know him, but that's the problem. I REALLY got to know him.

**Third person POV Gotham City**

The Corazone family was going to a charity event hosted by Bruce Wayne. As they all got into the car the middle girl glanced around, as if looking for something. Seemingly shrugging it off as paranoia, she got into the car and they drove away. She was correct in thinking someone was watching her though. Damian Wayne watched the car drive away from his perch in one of their trees before heading to where he had parked his motorcycle. Speeding back to the Bat-cave, he parked his bike and walked up to his two older brothers.

"She's perfect." He stated. "We're never going to find another like her. She has ambition, promise, and raw strength. She's been trained in basic acrobatics, agility from dance, she's smart, and she learn's quickly." Dick, with the Batman cowl down, quirked an eyebrow.

"...and you know this, how?" Damian blushed.

"Shut up Grayson. I've been observing her." Tim chuckled.

"Yeah, if 'observing' mean stalking." He blushed again.

"Stop trying to change the point! She's the perfect candidate, and she wants to be a hero! I've heard her say it." At this, all joking between the brothers stopped.

"Dude, Damian," Dick started. "She has a life, a family, she's _normal_." He emphasized. "We can't take that away from her, not after what happened to Jason. He looked to the holographic image of the second Robin, given a place of honor in the Bat-cave.

"Then why not make it her decision! Her family is coming to the charity event tonight, we'll bring her to Bruce and ask her all together, alright?" Both former Robins nodded warily, as they all took the elevator up to the mansion to get ready for the party.

**_time_**_**skip**_

****As the Corazone family swept into the room, they were quickly met by all three sons of Bruce Wayne. Not strangers to the Wayne family, being very wealthy themselves, after exchanging pleasantries, the parents went to go greet the others with three of the children, while leaving the Waynes to talk to their other daughter.

"Nice to see you again Corazone." Damian said curtly. She rolled her eyes.

"I have a first name you know." She said sarcastically. Sensing the arising tension, Tim intervened.

"You look lovely tonight." The younger girl blushed, she was in a red dress with black accents and a yellow ribbon serving as a headband.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. Richard rolled his eyes at his younger brothers antics before talking to her.

"Would you like to go meet Bruce?" Her eyes widened. Bruce Wayne was an extreme introvert, this was the chance of a lifetime!

"Sure... I'd love to!" the boys all smiled at her before leading her into a room off the ballroom where the party was being held. As Damian closed the door behind them, Bella looked up to Bruce Wayne. He had black hair and blue eyes, like all of the boys. _Guess I kinda stick out_ She thought. _I have brown-red hair and brown eyes. _Her eye's snapped up when he talked.

"This is her?" He said. I was a little confused, but kept my suspicions to myself.

"Yes." Answered Tim. He nodded. Looking at me, he addressed me.

"Name?" I answered immediately.

"Isabella Corazone. Better known as Bella." He looked at me again.

"If you could be a hero, would you?" It wasn't just a random question to her.

"Yes. I would do anything to help people, _Batman."_ All the boys looked shocked at this. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, a blind monkey could see it. Every time Batman got a new protege, Bruce Wayne gained a ward." They all contemplated this for a moment. It was mostly true, not counting Batgirl. Tim spoke again,

"Well, you've already proven yourself a detective, how would you feel about becoming a Bat?" Now she was shocked. A Bat?! Part of her wanted to say yes, but, what would happen to 'Bella' if she became a bat?

"... would my family be safe?" She asked somewhat hesitantly. They all exchanged a look. The bat family had talked about this earlier, but, they didn't like the solution they had come up with. Electing Dick to tell her the news, they pushed him forward. He cleared his throat.

"The only way to keep your family completely safe... would be for you to fake your death." She was in shock. Again.

"Fake my death?" She looked pale. They all looked grim.

"It's the only way." Bella looked up at them again.

"and you're sure that I'd be helping people?" Damian nodded.

"You'd be saving lives." Bella nodded slowly once again.

"Just tell me what to do."

**Crazy. Just crazy. I've got a whole direction for this story, so tell me if you like the idea or not okay? REVIEW**


	2. Funeral and training

**Wanted to get two chapters up... I can't leave you guys with cliffys in BOTH my stories! And plus, I forgot the disclaimer, so I'll have Robin do the honors!**

***Glares at authoress* Believe-Daydream-fly529 doesn't own anything except the storyline and Bella. She also has a ridiculously long name.**

***mock horror* I resent that Damian!**

**Third person POV The next day, Corazone Mansion**

Bella secretly packed a small backpack with all the essentials she wouldn't leave behind. Discreetly, she took a picture of her whole family, her teddy bear, some extra civilian clothes, and a bathroom kit. She stored all of this in a bush directly outside her window. As she dropped it down, her sister came into the room.

"Are you all right Bella? It seems like you've been kind of off since yesterday..." She arranged her face into a smile before saying that she was absolutely fine. Her sister spoke again, "ok... Come on. We've got a tech tutor coming today." As they both strolled out of her room, she lingered a minute, knowing that this would be the last time she saw it. Closing the door gently behind her, they both set out for the staircase when they smelled smoke. Both girls ran when they saw their family being cornered by ninjas and a fire breaking out in the corner. One of them ran up to the two girls and punched Bella in the face. She retaliated by delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach, trying to protect her sister. While she was distracted though, another ninja snuck up behind her and 'stabbed' her in the back. She collapsed to the ground while seemingly 'bleeding out'.

"Bella!" Her mother screamed. The father tried to follow the ninjas, but they had disappeared.

"I love you guys... Always." Bella said as she 'died'. Her family cried in grief while the police took away her body. One broke away to grab a small bag stashed under a bush before loading her into the van and leaving.

**A few days later. The funeral**

Bella watched her family burying her coffin from the top of a nearby hill.

"Do I have to wear the sunglasses _all the time?_" She asked, referring to the dark shades perched on her face. Richard shot her a look as they left, turning away from her family weeping at an empty grave. As they drove back to the mansion in a black limo driven by Alfred Pennyworth, it was stone silent. The boys all on their holographic computers, and Bella looking out the window.

"You'll like the cave Miss Corazone." Alfred said, trying to break the ice. She sighed. It wasn't going to help her by moping. She tried to cheer up when she saw her new room at the mansion, but it was hard. It wasn't nearly as hard as the first day of training though.

*Whack* *thump* *smash*

"Ouch..." Bella said, rubbing the back of her head where it had met the floor when Black Eagle swept her feet out from under her again. Damian sneered.

"Pathetic." She shot him a nasty look before getting to her feet again. Richard sighed. Her combat knowledge was perfect, but she had to think forwards and plan ahead. It would just take more experience. More then anything, she needed to learn how to hack. Physical conditioning was just that, physical conditioning.

"Damian, you're in charge of teaching her how to use Wayne tech to hack." They both looked shocked.

"I am NOT working with that stuck up, immature-"

"She's an AMATEUR, I should be on the streets, patrolling, not helping some little girl learn-"

"BE QUIET." Bruce Wayne's voice resonated throughout the cave. All former proteges looked to where he stood at he top of the stairs leading into the cave. "Damian, she's taking your mantle, you WILL help her, and you," He said looking the the scared frustrated young girl who had just lost everything. His tone softened. "Just try to tolerate him."

"FATHER!"

**Lol I feel like this one is better. REVIEW!**


	3. Motorcycle

**Back from the dead! This probably won't be very good... I have writers block. Kinda just needed to update so I have no idea how long this will be or really how good the quality will be... so lets get started!**

**Tim:She doesn't own, because if she did we would all be in trouble...**

**Damian POV**

"You have ten minutes left to hack the pentagon." Bella nodded, acknowledging what I had said as her eyes stayed locked on her holographic computer screen. In the past three weeks she had surprised even me with the growth she had demonstrated. As I watched the clock tick down on her final test, I probably was just as nervous as her. How well she does reflects on me too of course! The last few minutes were ticking away when she screamed out,

"YES!" I smirked looking over her shoulder to check the computer screen. Sure enough, all of the top secret military files dealing with middle east countries were up and open.

"You did well..." She smiled "For an amateur." I finished. I'm pretty sure I just saw her sanity break.

"YOU UP HIS BUTT I'M SO PERFECT WAYNE ARE A BLEMISH ON THE HUMAN RACE AND I HOPE YOU GO AND-"

I sighed before continuing.

"Jeesh Bella. You take everything so seriously. Lighten up." i poked her in the head as she swatted my hand away.

"You actually did pretty well, so as a reward..." I walked over to the garage part of the batcave and took a cover off of the new vehicle in the garage, revealing the new R-cycle designed just for her. As I walked over to her I noticed she had kinda frozen in shock.

"Corazone? Corazone?" I said waving a hand in front of her face. Maybe this is why Dick had told me not to show he the bike yet... She seemed to snap out of it as I was about to poke her again.

"I...I'm sorry Damian."

"_Nightwing_" I reminded her trying on my older brothers dropped title. She shot me a halfhearted glare. Ok there's something wrong.

"I am _not_ getting on that bike." I sighed for the second time today.

"May I enquire why?"

"My parents... it was the one thing they were totally against. Other than not going to college. They were always telling me... it was too dangerous. No matter how much I wanted one." I could see the tears pooling in her eyes as she said this. I know that she is still getting used to not having her parents around... she's been a lot better in the last few weeks. I guess this was too much though. Inwardly cringing thinking of her response to this I climbed on her bike.

"We're going to prove your parents wrong." She looked absolutely horrified now. "There is nothing wrong with this bike, and I know that as Robin you are going to be doing much more dangerous things. Now get on Corazone." She looked slightly worried still, but climbed behind me on the bike. As she grabbed my shoulders I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You're not going to stay on that way." I said re-wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. I got a glimpse of the blush on her face before turning my face away so she wouldn't see we matched. I mean come on, Damian Wayne does _not_ blush. I turned on the motor before speeding into the night.

**Richard POV**

As I watched Damian and Bella race out of the cave on my computer screen I felt someone else with me in the room.

"Stalking the kids again?" Zatanna came up behind me pressing a kiss to my cheek. I sighed.

"I'm not stalking. I'm _observing_." She laughed

"You bats are all the same. Luckily, I've learned that your stalking is code for I-don't-want-you-to-end-up-dead-and-am-doing-this-for-your-own-good." I smiled at her before pulling her into my lap making her squeal.

"You know, as my wife that technically makes you a bat." She laughed that laugh I always love to hear before replaying the last few minutes of footage from the batcave. As she awwed over the footage I noticed something.

"This totally reminds me of how Wally and Artemis first acted around each other." Zatanna smirk mirrored mine as Robin.

"You do realize that Artemis and Wally are married, with two kids." I nodded at this, thinking about how cute they are going to be once they're older.

"You also realize how bad Artemis and Wally were as teenagers, and that Bella and Damian live together..." She trailed off as I thought about this. Cue facepalm.

**WHAT IS THIS BLACK MAGIC?! This chapter actually turned out a lot better then I expected. (still on the short side though) and my parents are really against motorcycles and not going to college :) REVIEW SO I FEEL BETTER. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Shopping?

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! I just recently realized that I haven't included Tim or Zatanna like at all. Don't really know Tim's character very well... so go easy on me! Lets get started!**

**Zatanna:If she owned YJ or DC nation comics then there would be a whole series about Bella. **

**Zatanna POV**

"Come on Dick pleaseeee?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. It's been a few days since we stalked Bella and Damian in the cave. Nothing really has happened since then, but I can't believe that Dick won't let me take Bella outside the mansion! Barbra, Stephanie and I have been waiting _forever_ for there to be another girl bat and he barely lets us see her! Back to the situation at hand...

"Pleaseee I promise we'll disguise her well! She'll keep the sunglasses on and everything! And have you seen her wardrobe? Just one dayyyy." I turned the power of my eyes on high and he sighed. Come _on_.

"Fine. But she has to get right back to training right after. Remember, she can't be recognized. Kay 'tanna?" He pressed a soft kiss to my temple and I just about melted in his arms.

"I'm gonna bring Barbra, ok?" He slightly frowned at this. His and Barbra's relationship had been on the rocks since she left the life to start dating a civilian. **(A/N I know Barbra got paralyzed and became oracle but that's a little too sad for me)**

"Ok. Just be careful. Love you." I pulled myself out of his embrace and ran off to find Bella.

**Tim** **POV**

"Are you sure that was smart?" I asked Dick as I saw Zatanna leave. She was always a nice girl. Really pretty, but I've got Stephanie now. He sighed.

"I just can't say no to her. And I know she's been dying for some girl to girl time with the newest bat. Especially since we were watching the way Damian acts around Bella." Everyone could see Damian felt _something_ for her. Which is usually pretty hard to do, considering Damian spent his childhood being trained by his assassin mother.

"I'm not saying that it was a bad thing, it just wasn't necessarily a _smart_ thing. Bella is supposed to be dead, remember?" I mean come on, if someone recognizes her we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know Tim, but Zee and Babs will keep her safe. I'll look over her disguise too if it's really bothering you. You want to go patrol for a little?" He ruffled my hair just like he used to do when I first became Robin.

"Dickkk." I complained. "Come on. I'm nineteen now." He laughed.

"You'll always just be little Timmy to me. Now come on, lets head out." As we drove out of the batcave, I really hoped this didn't backfire on us.

**Bella POV**

"Um, Zatanna? Do we really have to do this?" I was standing somewhat uncomfortably in the middle of one of the nicest most expensive stores in Gotham. I didn't look like me though, My normally brown eyes were green, and I was wearing dark shades just in case. Instead of my eye catching brown-red hair, Zatanna had changed the color to black. I love her like an older sister, but even Eliana, my real sister, could barely get me to go shopping.

"I already told you Bella, have you seen your closet? You have almost nothing!"

"If you call nothing five shirts two pairs of jeans a pair of sweats a pair of shorts three pairs of pajamas four work out outfits two jackets and three pairs of shoes." I muttered. Apparently being married to a bat made Zatanna more aware though as she just shook her head in bewilderment.

"Did you hear what you just said! No skirts or dresses or hair accessories! You grew up a socialite! How does this not bother you!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm 'dead'" I hissed under my breath. "Why would I need any of that stuff anyways?" Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Oh young grasshopper. What will you wear when Damian asks you out?" I could just about feel my face burn cherry red.

"Me and that stuck up, arrogant, prick? You must be dreaming. There's no way Damian would even look at me anyways... He's fifteen. I'm thirteen. There's no way that would happen." It was true. Not that I liked him! There was no chance for us anyways...

"That is sooo not true Bella. You should have seen the way he was looking at you when you guys were on the motorcycle... uh oh." Wait. Zatanna and most likely Dick were stalking me?! Not that I should be surprised. I mean, we were in the cave. I should probably tell her that. She looks just about paralyzed.

"Ummm. Zatanna? I'm not angry... I mean, we were in the cave. It's not like I didn't expect anyone to see us..." She sighed.

"Oh good. It's about time the bat family got another girl. I didn't want to make you mad. That reminds me, Barbra should be here about now..."

**CLIFFY. Lol sorry bout that. Like a bunch of other lame teenagers who still somewhat follow the show I kinda just cut off writing when the finale of iCarly came on. Oops. I'll pick this up once I've finished my geometry homework which will take me approx. 7 hours. Five sections worth of homework. Not cool yo. REVIEW!**


End file.
